Those Who Love The Chosen Ones
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Hours after Sora left at the end of KH2, Kairi muses over the fate that she now has because of her love for Sora and how painful that fate can be. SoKai--Post KH2


_**Author's Note: **__Hi! This one-shot is probably too dramatic, but I like it and I think you will too. Please give it a chance and enjoy!_

I stood on the beach letting the waves get my bare feet wet. I wasn't sure how long I had been out here. I kept looking at the spot he had been when he had left at sunset. Had he really only left today? It seemed like an eternity ago.

I honestly wondered how long I could take this. How long could I take not knowing where he was or whether he was ok or not? He had told me not to worry, that everything would be ok, but what if it wasn't? What if he got hurt or the Heartless overwhelmed him and the others? What if he—? I quickly cut off that train of thought before it spiraled out of control.

I placed one of my hands over my heart and felt it beat silently in the cold night air.

It had hurt when I had brought him and Riku that letter from the King. I had honestly for a second thought about destroying it. He had just saved the worlds and now he was back. Why should I tear him away from his home?

But, I knew better. I knew he was the Keyblade's chosen one and that it was his destiny to fight. I knew that was what he would continue to do for the rest of his life. I also knew that he had accepted this destiny, this fate. He was always willing to fight against the darkness and help anyone who needed him.

I felt a pang of pain in my heart.

Sora.

I smile thinking his name.

Who would've thought two years ago he was going to save the worlds? Back then, Sora had been lazy, more carefree, and much more of a prankster. He would sometimes spend whole days on the beach, sleeping or just listening to the waves. I used to tell him that he was going to get sun burnt and turn as red as a tomato if he stayed out so long.

But, he didn't care. He'd still do it and sometimes, I would find myself joining him too. I guess that when I fell in love with him, but at the time, I didn't realize it.

Then, the Heartless attacked and Sora became the Keyblade Master.

That's when everything changed.

I had lost my heart, Riku became evil, and Sora had matured. When I finally did wake up from the darkness, Sora was fading away.

That memory still haunts me today. At the time, all I could think was:

_No, not him! Please, not him! I love him!_

That's when I realized my feelings for him and he realized his for me.

When I freed him from his heartless form, the feeling of relief was immense. I didn't want to let go of him since I was afraid that he might disappear again.

But, fate always seems to get in the way. Sora had to leave and wanted me to stay in Hollow Bastion because I would be safe with the others. I didn't want him to go. I wanted him and me to stay together and find Riku together.

Together.

In the end, I was the one who stayed and I gave him an oath-keeper. It was probably childish of me, but I felt like if he had that, he would return to me.

And he did.

After he fought the Heartless and destroyed Ansem, I saw him again.

But even that wasn't meant to be.

Fate seemed to enjoy tearing him away from me.

No sooner had I seen him than we were being separated. The worlds were going back to normal and that meant I was going back home while Sora was going to wherever the worlds needed him. When I had gotten back home, I ran to the secret space where everything had started.

And I had cried.

I had sobbed for hours, in fact. I didn't know where Sora was, whether he was safe or not, and whether he was hurt.

That's when I had decided to become stronger—for me and for Sora. I stopped crying, got up every morning with a positive attitude and told myself that Sora was safe and would come back to me soon. After a while, I believed it and happiness felt natural again.

After a few months, I forgot about Sora. Everyone did in fact and later I learned it was because Sora had his memories messed up on one of his missions. But, even when I didn't know who he was, Sora was still in my heart. The island seemed lonely because he wasn't there. I told Selphie about it, but she was positive that I had made the boy up, but I knew that wasn't it. Why would I make up somebody that I had fallen in love with?

Time passed as time does and gradually I remembered Sora. It was little things at first, like what color his clothes were or what his hair looked like and then I began to remember chunks. Memories of days we had spent together suddenly filled my head and I felt happier as each remembrance came. I even began to write down what I had remembered just in case I forgot again.

One day, I heard a voice in my head.

Roxas, he had called himself knew who the mystery boy was and I begged for him to tell me everything he knew, especially his name.

I'll never forget what happened next.

"_Starts with an S."_ Sora had told me and that's when I remembered everything about him.

A few months passed before I finally met with Sora again. After being kidnapped by Axel, rescued by Namine, and ending up in a huge hall full of heartless, I saw him again. I embraced him, deliberately squeezing him too tight because I was afraid that this was all a dream. And, if this wasn't a dream, then for the fact that we were vastly outnumbered and I was worried we wouldn't survive.

Needless to say, we did win and we all made it back to the island.

I felt like all our trouble was over. Riku, Sora, and I were all together again.

But, yesterday morning, I had found the bottle. At first, I was intrigued, but then I saw The King's seal and a horrible feeling hit the pit of my stomach. Sora was needed again. He was being called to duty.

He was going to go and leave me again.

I did my best to hide the pain that was threatening to consume me. Sora would do what was best for the fate of the worlds. I was going to have to accept that and give him the note.

I watched with dread as Sora read the letter.

More Heartless had appeared along with plenty of Nobodies. The King needed Sora's and Riku's help.

Riku had said his goodbye quickly. It was a quick hug along with a stern stay out of trouble look that an older brother would often give to his younger sister. He then had went to the Gummi Ship with Donald and Goofy.

That left Sora and I alone.

"Kairi . . ." He stopped himself, unsure of what to say. "I—I"

The tears spilled over and I ran into his embrace. He pulled me closer to him and gently began to stroke my back.

"Don't leave me, Sora!" I sobbed. "Stay!"

"Kairi, you know I can't do that." He told me in a soothing tone. "If I don't go, The Worlds will be put in huge peril."

"If you do go," I started. "You'll be putting yourself into peril."

"It's nothing I can't handle, Kairi." He gently kissed the top of my head, but the tears kept coming.

"Let me come with you." I demanded.

"No," He said with finality. "You need to stay on the islands—it's safer and you can have a more normal life."

"I don't care about what's normal, Sora!" I screamed. "I don't want us to be apart again." I placed one my hands on his cheek. "I want to stay by your side."

"And I want to stay by yours—believe me, I do, but this is what's best for everyone." He explained.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"And what about what's best for you, Sora?" I asked quietly. "Is this what is best for you?"

"I have to believe that it is, Kairi." He smiled and gave me that carefree look that I knew he was famous for. "I have to believe in the end of all this fighting that I will be able to come back with Riku and be able to stay with you—forever."

He clutched me tighter.

"But," He started. "Until that day comes, I have to fight. It's my destiny as the Keyblade Bearer and if I don't fulfill it, everyone we care about will die." He gently grabbed my shoulders and moved me until I was starting into those wonderful blue eyes of his. "Kairi, you have to let me go do this."

As much as I screamed inside that the decision I was making was wrong, I nodded.

He grinned and pulled me close again.

"I love you," I cried into his shirt. "You better come back to me!"

He moved his mouth so it was positioned right by my ear.

"You're my heart, Kairi." He whispered. "I'll always carry you with me and as soon as I am able, I'll be back to be with you."

After a few moments, I slowly moved myself back so I was looking at his face. He gently wiped a tear away from my face and I chuckled—I don't why, maybe my mind was trying to find a way to deal with the situation I was in. I was losing the love of my life not for the 2nd time, but for the 3rd and that fact made it all the more painful.

"Sora!" Riku called. We both turned to him and I could see he didn't like to interrupt our moment. "We have to go." He said in a quieter tone.

Sora nodded in understanding and then grinned at me.

"Time for me to go."

I mustered up the biggest smile I could in my saddened condition. Then, I hugged him.

"I love you," He whispered and then he was gone. He vanished like the wind and I was left alone.

Again.

Hours passed and I am still here.

I will be here for as long as it takes for him to come back to me.

For that . . . that is my destiny.

The destiny of those who love the 'Chosen Ones'.

_**Author's Note: **__Questions? Comments? Cookies? Leave a review, please!_


End file.
